User talk:JordanAngel
A Problem with your recent article Your recent article, Blood Tigers, breaches Wikia Quality Policy. Please read the rules before posting articles. A further breach of the Wikia Rules will result in a temporary suspension. Yours, Imposter101 (talk) 13:44, January 26, 2017 (UTC) Blood Tigers Article Chapter Name Updated Artwork Crimson Tigers_Astartes.png|Updated Tactical Marine Crimson Tigers_SP.png|Armourial with Chapter iconography Updates Royal Scorpions Artwork Royal Scorpions_Astartes.png|Royal Scorpions Chapter Appearance - updated Royal Scorpions_SP.png|Royal Scorpions armourial with Chapter iconography - updated Signature Hey Jordan Angel, If you check your profile page, I created a Sandbox for ya. This is where you can post any ideas, or rough drafts for your future articles until you get them where you want them. Then, when you are happy with your progress, simply cut and paste into a new page when you are ready to post your stuff. I also made you a signature box like mine. To use it, simply type the following: Then it will appear on someone's talk page. Pretty nifty, right? If you want to check it out, simply go to your profile page, and click the sandbox link, and you'll see what it'll look like. Happy editing! Algrim Whitefang, WH40K Fanon Wiki Humble Adept (talk) 12:04, February 22, 2017 (PST) I don't really mind, sure. you can decide where and what field our chapters meeting is. :-). If you had read also my chaoter works at most times a company only so you can freely choose what company you want to bring. just notify me. I can't make them appear at a table top tho. hahaha! im kinda poor and no such thing is found here in PH where I live and im still a student. I appreciate your opinion of my chapter and is honored that you loked them. :-) I looked and liked your chapters lore too. keep it up--SilveredKnight (talk) 04:53, March 8, 2017 (UTC) I have no problem with what you choose, just remember the lore though :D.. I don't really know about the part me writing around but maybe ill just leave it up to you, like what the laughing skulls are doing... just remember, my chapters lore, youll be fine :D SilveredKnight (talk) 18:07, March 8, 2017 (UTC) hahah! thats what the obsidian blades find my chapter, hitting like a titan if prepared, like no one can stop us but if we were unprepared for a fight we are like glass, easy to break and destroy. anyway, just look up there at the lore, and remember the chapters combat doctrine as well as the artifact of the third company, youll be fine. ill check up once in a while :D SilveredKnight (talk) 17:57, March 9, 2017 (UTC) RE: Crimson Scorpions Hey Jordan, No problem with going over the Crimson Scorpions Chapter for ya. Don't worry about the long-winded message, I don't take it personally. Constructive criticism is always welcome, as it keeps me grounded. In the future, before I go all crazy and overboard, I'll be sure to run things by you if there are any more major changes. Now here are a few things in regards to your Chapter that I've noticed that you might want to revisit: 1. Scout Marines - Although you say your Chapter doesn't have scout marines, I kind of have a problem with this. As EVERY single Space Marine Chapter incorporates Scout Marines, with the exception of the Space Wolves, who utilise their newly inducted Astartes as Blood Claws and use them in an assault and line breaker role. Their scouts are then veteran marines who act in the scout role, known as Wolf Scouts. I'm guessing these are the lines you are going along. Anyways, back to my original point. The reason your Chapter should have Scouts is because they play an essential role in both reconnaissance and surveillance as well as operating independently behind enemy lines for extended periods, gathering intel. You don't really have a formation within your Chapter that performs this function that I could tell. They also reconnoitre the enemy's movements, set ambushes for the unwary, sabotage supply lines and destroy communications centres in daring commando raids. Striking in silence, once their goal is accomplished, they vanish before the enemy is all the wiser, and doesn't have a chance to retaliate. You don't have to have a Scout Company, they can definitely be distributed throughout the Chapter amongst the separate Siege Forces, and would be overseen by their respective commands. Something you might want to consider. 2. Reserve Companies - You definitely don't have to have reserve companies, but once again, I would highly reconsider this, as these forces are held in reserve to be deployed at the discretion of the Siege Force commanders as tactical situations evolve, often to bolster weak points or aid in breaking through enemy lines at specific locations. Otherwise, if you had no one held in reserve, your forces might become overextended, and leave a particular area vulnerable to an enemy flanking movement, or a breach in their battle lines. Reserve forces would be available to help bolster these shortcoming in the heat of battle. If anything, if you don't want a reserve company, you can always have a few squads held in reserve just in case. As always, I appreciate both the criticism and the praise. Your admiration for my work is always greatly appreciated, as too often all the little extra things I do often go unnoticed or overlooked. Always nice to feel like someone actually cares. Even though it seems people are pretty ungrateful at times, I don't let it get me down. I don't take your concerns or criticism as a personal attack, your simply just pointing out your concerns..and I have taken note, and will conduct myself accordingly. Thanks for letting me help you. I really enjoy your space marine chapter thus far, and feel you have something special. If you need anything else, just let me know. Take care, and happy editing. Ave Imperator! Algrim Whitefang, WH40KFanon Wiki Humble Adept (talk) 09:20, April 15, 2017 (UTC) RE: Creating Artwork Hey JordanAngel, I primarily use CS6 Photoshop for all my pics. I utilised a lot of different artwork from the various Imperial Armour books, then transformed many of them into usable templates for my own use (with bolter, without bolter, various colours, ect.). Much of it I learned through trial and error, and a wee bit of help from tutorials on youtube. First step...acquire this program. But word to the wise...it isn't cheap. If you can't afford it, I would highly suggest trying this program out: Gimp. This is a free downloadable, open-source image editing program. Haven't used it myself, but I hear it's pretty comparable to Photshop. Secondly, watch the tutorials on youtube...very helpful, and heck, even I'm still learning new tips and tricks after all this time. Hopefully this will help you on your way. Good luck! Algrim Whitefang, WH40KFanon Humble Adept (talk) 08:39, April 26, 2017 (UTC) Greetings Hello Jordan , I have been watching your sandbox and I must say , the content is pretty amazing ! Do you have steam or an email on which we can talk together ? I would like to talk to you personnally about something , Kaedmon (talk) 19:17, May 9, 2017 (UTC) Sent you the invite , for your privacy , i'll erase the link in my talk page hope it's okay with you. Kaedmon (talk) 20:59, May 9, 2017 (UTC) Crimson Scorpions Article RE: Publishing Hey JordanAngel, Next time, just copy and paste your stuff from the Sandbox, then click the Add button on the top right of the main page. Chose blank page, name it, then paste your info from the sanbox. Viola! Your done! Glad to help! Algrim Whitefang, WH40KFanon Wiki Humble Adept (talk) 04:04, August 16, 2017 (UTC) RE: Images Sorry man, My main computer is down, and uh..well, what can I say? If you didn't save 'em, unfortunately I can't help at this time. Sorry. Algrim Whitefang (Talk) 03 May 2018; 19:27